


Inner Layers

by Jazzitup86



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Character Death - Minor Suggestions, Game Spoilers, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Madness, Revenge, Ruvik - Freeform, Sibling Love (take from it what you want), inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzitup86/pseuds/Jazzitup86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruvik explains the process of being put into the STEM system and his inner turmoil with the possible failure to bring back his sister. The beginning to the madness that is the game Evil Within. Possible explanation to some of the mystery behind Ruvik and his determination to get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Layers

Memory, simply put is a process in which information is encoded, stored and retrieved. Encoding allows information from the outside world to reach the five senses in the forms of chemical and physical stimuli. It is in the first stage that the information changes so that it may be put into the encoding process. There are three main ways in which information can be encoded; visual, acoustic and semantic. It is suggested that most memory is stored in short term memory such as the acoustic encoding. Minimal things such as a list of items on a piece of paper or a verbal communication.

However, semantic coding, the memories that plague our minds for better or for worse are in the principle encoding system, or commonly referred to as long term memory. It is in this section of my mind that I find my inner torment, preventing me peace even as the layers of my flesh are pealed back and exposed. In my short 37 years of existence I have experienced pain beyond measure. Pain to bring a sane man to his knees in a complete psychotic break. Thankfully, I had already surpassed the normality of which society deemed as acceptable.

The screams I hear blend in with the acoustic memories of the countless bodies I collected to conduct my own studies. Nothing more then pigs of science, for my research of human anatomy and psychology. The conducts and proceedings of the inner systems to unravel the interior layers of human consciousness. These screams, as unfortunate as I may regard the situation, are my own. Though it is not the pain that leaves me gasping for raged breaths of precious air, no, it’s the memories.

I had spent the entirety of my existence for only the acceptance of my fate, keeping the rippled flesh of scars proof of the hardships I had experienced, and to bring her back to me. To renovate the damage done to her mind and bring forth her consciousness in a new body. I had spent my life working and researching just for the prospect…no, the need and desire to have her in my arms once more. I had been so close to achieving said goal.

The bright lights above me dangle, swinging back and forth as I’m given a moment to collect myself. My mouth hangs open, gasping at what little strength I have left. What a fitting end, I muse in the chilling conclusion of my own demise, that I am to perish on a table very similar to the one I used to end so many lives. I close my eyes, concentrating on my breathing to try to prevent my body from going into shock. Despite the pain racking through my entire being I find a moment to complement my endurance. After years of neglect and countless seizures I had thought my body would shut off to such persecute actions.

I become fully aware as a new torrent of pain consumes me, my body and muscles locking as a shock wave of intense electricity traverses through me. Layer after layer, they peel me back. Exposing me to my own device, with hopes that the creator can control the created. My consciousness fades for a moment and I see her eyes, smiling at me with such a peaceful lure. I force myself awake, the very notion of having to look into those eyes in my last suffering moments bring me nothing other then torment.

I can endure the physical pain, I am no stranger to it. I have enough will power to disconnect myself from it, to redirect my consciousness to another area of my brain. Memories flash before me, dragging me into it’s embrace like a slap to the face. The death of my parents, the satisfaction shuddering through me as I felt the blade sink into their chests. The crumble of my family mansion, the eerie piano notes vibrating off the bleak walls as my fingers play the song she had taught me. The smell of bile, blood and decay, all comforts of my research facility deep beneath the surface of reality.

My hand reaches out, through the darkness that had been my only company to the hidden quarter behind a fictitious safe. My father kept her lifeless body alive for years without my knowledge, plugged to machines to keep her heart beating. A lifeless reminder to what was sacrificed that day in the field of sunflowers. My hand presses against the cool metal of my illusion, feeling my shoulders slump in defeat. I had failed her, again. I had been so close, mere moments away from bringing her back. My fingers curled into a fist, nails digging into the mangled flesh.

I knew even as I pressed my forehead against the safe that it would not open. It was sealed tight and inside was the happiness, hope and pleasure I had never been allowed to know but for only a brief moment. The one person that accepted me regardless my evils within. The sunflower to my ravaged hopes and dreams. I banged on the surface with my fist, a bellow worth many years of frustration, anger and sadness hollowed out my lungs. The echo of the scream leaving me emptied with nothing but the dull pain of my body being torn apart.

Anger slowly turned into hatred, brewing in the pit of my stomach. They did this to us, corrupted us beyond recognition. Those foul creatures, self-appointed Gods that took the lives of innocents into their hands. Finding justice to their own insecurities through falsehood and ignorance. Taking what was rightfully mine, the years of research to build a device to bring her back to me. A growl emanated through the cavity of my chest, erupting through cracked lips with a vicious snarl. They took everything from me…

My eyes snapped open, unaware that they had even closed. I gave a small chuckle as I took in my surroundings. They had succeeded. Peeled back the last of my layers, revealing my inner mind to my own sub-consciousness. I was no longer a person, of meat and bone, but only of mind. I stretched my hand out in front of me, out toward the field of sunflowers blissfully swaying in the nonexistent wind. The pain had stopped, only leaving behind the hatred that festered deeper into my being.

I let my finger tips slide across one of the beautiful yellow petals, realizing with a bit of reluctance that I could feel nothing. Though my sensory nerves had always been dulled due to my mangled flesh, I could always feel _something_. Now, the void of my own mind swallowed what was left of my humanity. Fingers wrapped around the stem of the large flower and with little effort plucked it from the rich soil beneath, roots dangling broken from the end. The soft fuzz of the stalk-like steam, the lengthy leaves, the bright yellow of the petals all mocking me.

If they wanted to play with fire, then so be it. If these people, including that useless doctor, wanted me to explore the depths of my own machine then I could play along. Let them see what I can accomplish within the confides of my own mind. I always did enjoy a good challenge. They would surely use my research and machine for purposes not meant for it but I would give them nothing more. I will tear them apart from the inside out.

A smirk pulled across my lips as I let my fingers tighten around the steam of the flower, breaking it in half as easy as I would break a twig. The head of the flower fell to the floor with a disgruntled noise. I pulled my fingers back letting the steam follow it’s decapitated head. I turned away from the field of sun, away from the gentle breeze and away from my memories. Darkness greeted me and I knew within that was the layers of my own grotesque, putrefied and architect unconsciousness. This was my world, regardless what those who oppressed my brilliance thought.

The sunflower field shifted, changed and fell apart as a new world rose up around me. Walls erected around me, the floor turned from soft soil to hardened steal floors. The sun disappeared and replaced by a dull ache of light that cast odd shadows around me. I watched with sickening pleasure as the walls decayed, the floor changed from shine to rust, the familiar smell of decay quickly surrounding me. How quaint, for the world inside my mind to reflect the decaying body I no longer possessed. I let my fingers run along the ruined walls, parts broken and showing into unexplored caverns.

They could try to keep me in here, a prisoner to my own devices. Prisoner to my evil within. However, they would fail. I was a God amongst beasts in reality as well as within the confides of my own machine. They would send me someone, unsuspecting to the horrors I have in stored, a compatible host. Until then I could wait, explore my own mind. See what I can accomplish and how much hell I can bring forth.

I’ll be back dearest sister, just wait for me a little longer. I will find those who wronged us, those who oppose us and destroy their very reality. I will leave nothing except their screams echoing amongst these ruined walls. Then finally we can be together and have the life that was robbed from us. I promise you I will not fail and anyone who stands in way will _fall_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my short little drabble on my own personal theory of what happened. So, the backing of this story is simple enough, in the game you find this: http://gyazo.com/3f46f33f679d4c9b07b89a4d0ac62db6 . Which suggests that Laura actually didn’t die, just left in a vegetable state. So of course my inner wheels start turning. What if Ernesto Victoriano kept her alive, refusing to turn off the life support? At the same time, telling both his wife and Ruben that she perished in the fire, then blaming the whole thing on Ruben. Thus locking him away and telling Beatriz that both kids are dead.   
> So after Ruben kills off his parents, he is in charge of the family funding correct? It’s obvious when Dr. Marcelo Jimenez comes and asks why the donations have stopped from the Victoriano family in one of the past holograms. SO if he’s in charge of the finances, he knows where the money goes. And he would have seen probably large amounts of money going to a hospital. He would investigate and find his sister, who is in a vegetable state, but still alive none the less.   
> Which would explain why he’s researching the human consciousness and a possible means on how to transmit that consciousness to another body. Yes, some will argue that being left in a vegetable state would mean no brain activity. But if Ruben was guilt stricken and consumed with his grief, not only would it give a purpose behind his research but also to why he’s so determined. Why else would he want out so bad? Revenge? He could have had that while he was still alive, and probably did to be perfectly honest. To get his research back? Possible. To end the organization that betrayed him? Possible. But he doesn’t strike me as the kind of guy to do all of this just for getting himself a new body or to aid in destroying an organization - it has to have purpose. And what more would drive a mad man into action other then the possibility of bringing back the one person he ever loved?   
> Far fetched and I know there is a lot to support otherwise, but none the less, it’s fun to bend reality and make our own fandom’s right? None of us will really know until Kidman’s DLC or second game (hopefully!).


End file.
